Various different types of air fresheners or air freshener devices exist for dispensing a variety of different compositions into the environment. Most of these devices rely on evaporation from a solid or liquid air freshener composition to produce a vapor that goes into the air.
Some of the currently available evaporation type air fresheners have a compartment that contains an air freshener composition that when exposed to the atmosphere the composition evaporates. Typically, the composition from the compartment is at a rate that is dependent on the rate of movement of the air over the compartment. Such devices are not adjustable, in that the rate at which the composition evaporates is dependent solely on the environmental conditions, e.g., primarily air flow and to some degree temperature.
In some devices, an air freshener composition that vaporizes is incorporated into a solid carrier from which the substance evaporates and enters the atmosphere, frequently, after a protective wrapping or cover is opened or removed. Typical of such devices is the ubiquitous, unattractive hanging card air freshener that hangs, for example, from the rear-view mirror or air conditioning vent of an automobile. The effectiveness of these devices is not adjustable, highly dependent on the environmental conditions in the automobile and gradually diminishes in effectiveness over time.
Pumps and aerosol sprays exist that emit air freshener or air freshener compositions. However, these may be dangerous to keep in a hot automobile interior, as the pressurized container may become over pressurized, and possibly leak or explode, or otherwise become damaged. In addition, these liquids or gasses can damage the interior surfaces of an automobile and may be explosive under certain conditions.
In spite of these numerous devices, there is still a need for an air freshener device that enables the selective, controlled release of vapors into the atmosphere, is refillable, is attractive and can be positioned at various locations in, for example, an automobile.
There is also a need for an air freshener device that is attractive for use in, for example, offices, automobiles, etc. that can be branded with, for example luxury brand logos and designs, whether original or under license from the brand owner.
Applicant is aware of the following US design patents:
U.S. D321320 to Halm shows a liquid detergent dispenser, apparently used to contain a detergent from which it can be poured.
U.S. D364451 to Rosenschein shows a conically shaped air freshener with an eyelet on the apex.
U.S. D393063 to Wefler shows rectangular shaped volatile liquid dispenser with openings on the top thereof.
U.S. D666284 to Robinson shows a disc shaped air freshener with openings on both sides of the disc and clips on one side, apparently used to attach the air freshener to an object.
None of these design patents teach any functionality for selectively permitting or preventing the release of vapors from the device.
Applicant is aware of the following US patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,833 to Chen discloses a vehicle air freshener that includes a bottle holding a color fluid and a volatile liquid perfume floating thereon. A socket is fastened to the bottle neck that holds an absorptive member that dissipates the volatile liquid perfume into air. There is a weight on the bottom of the bottle. The air freshener is designed to oscillate like a toy tumbler and dissipate the volatile liquid perfume into the air inside the vehicle during running of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,351 to Giovannone discloses a container having a liquid perfume therein. The container has a stopper one or more threadlike elements, functioning as a hanging means, which pass through the stopper. A section of the thread comes into contact with the perfume which is absorbed therein. The perfume propagates through the thread to emit the air freshener into the air.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,577 to Dobyns discloses an aromatic liquid dispensed in a vapor phase from a container holding the liquid. The container is in a conical form and has a controlled opening through which the liquid is dripped downwardly onto a substrate, from which it is dispensed in vapor phase into the atmosphere. The dispenser is configured such that it may stand on a flat surface or may be hung, e.g., a closet, automobile, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,500 to Dutcher discloses a carton constructed from a one-piece, paperboard blank for receiving an air freshener cake. The carton has a front panel with openings through which the cake material is diffused.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,896 to Drake discloses a hanging aromatic dispenser for mounting in a ventilating air stream to evaporate a controlled amount of a liquid aromatic from the device. Liquid aromatics are placed in a reservoir case which is suspended in the air stream. A knob is then turned to bring a lower moistened part of a disk shaped wick to the top of the reservoir case into the evaporative area. This also opens a number of holes in the top of the reservoir case. Air enters the evaporative area, takes up a portion of the liquid on the wick and then exits thru the holes.
US 2011/0036922 to Bulsink discloses an air-freshener for a vehicle provided with a housing into which a container for a liquid containing a volatile component can be inserted. A wick extends into the housing. The housing includes a sideways movable covering cap which can cover the wick entirely or partially.
US 2010/0326280 to Hicks disclose an electrically powered air freshener for motor vehicles. The air freshener has containers that contain an air freshener substance that can evaporate from the container, and can be displaced from the air freshener via a fan. The motor and fan of the air freshener may be turned on, off, or the speed of the fan can be controlled.
US 2009/0218413 to Withers discloses dispenser for dispensing at least two compositions stored in a dispenser, each in a separate compartment. The dispenser has an adjustable discharging mechanism for each composition.
US 2007/0252016 to Chen disclose a perfume device having a changeable appearance that may be worn. The device includes a casing having a fan therein and on/off switch and a replaceable/changeable decoration plate. The casing includes a plurality of air outlets with perfume therein. A clip permits attachment to apparel.
US 2003/0012680 to Balsys discloses an odorizer/deodorizer device that includes two shells forming a housing. A scented insert is disposed within the housing. The insert may be an absorbent pad containing a liquid-based scent. An end of the housing is configured to be securely positioned in alignment with a fan outlet of an electrical device. The housing includes vents to allow air to be forced therethrough. The scented insert may also include apertures to facilitate the flow of air therethrough so that as the fan is in operation, the air forced therethrough is odorized or deodorized.
WO 8500290 A to Dessimond discloses a hanging diffuser for liquid scent that has a diffusion rate control located on the front of the device.
EP 1661588 to Cipolla discloses a container for diffusion of volatile liquids that hangs from a cord.
Applicant is aware of the following non-patent references:    1. http://www.amazon.com/Amini-Chrystal-Designer-Freshener-Air freshener/dp/B008F8G5DU/ref=sr_1_80?ie=UTF8&qid=1370691098&sr=8-80&keywords=hanging+car+air+freshener    2. http://www.ebay.com/itm/EXFRESH-Air-Freshener-Liquid-Jewel-APPLE-CINNAMON-/300746839700    3. http://www.alibaba.com/product-gs/509085262/Hanging_Liquid_Car_Air_Freshener.html    4. http://www.alibaba.com/product-gs/580513369/2013_Newest_Design_8 ml_Cute_Hanging.html    5. http://www.alibaba.com/product-gs/948693446/2013_fashion_car_hanging_perfume_air.html    6. http://www.alibaba.com/product-gs/555737413/2013_colorful_luxury_car_air_freshener.html
None of the references teach or suggest the air freshener canisters of this invention.